Genetics 101
by Eclipse du Coeur
Summary: Revised: "That's a wonderful example, Hyuuga, but better be careful next time. You might not have this son you're referring to," Misaki-sensei grinned. Continuation of Linear equation


**Genetics I0I**

**By: Eclipse Du Coeur**

Published: June 2, 2011

Revised: July 19, 2012

Disclaimer: Higuchi Tachibana owns Gakuen Alice. At least for now.

I won't be able to make my own covers, sadly.

* * *

><p><strong>Brunette<strong>

A wooden hairbrush slid through locks of brunette. Settling down the brush, hazel orbs stared right at the mirror where the owner grinned a bright smile. Most assumed that the reason of her tardiness was her getting up late, but no, she would always stay inside her bathroom to stare at herself.

Why?

She wondered about herself. Did she get some of her features from her mother? How about her father? Sometimes, she would stay up late wondering how her parents looked. Is she a mix of them both?

All those questions rumbled inside her head, and it was the reason why she would always forget the time and run short of it.

Today wasn't an exception.

Squeealing, she rushed through her bedroom and ran to the door, forgetting the lock system. She remembered her teacher mentioned a new lesson and she needed to catch up with that.

Unnoticed, a flash of red flew to her door, setting the lock.

**Hazel**

She was about to turn right at the corner when she was sudddenly held up at her waist.

"Tch, Polka," a rugged voice whispered in her ear, sending shivers up her spine.

The hold tightened when she tried to wiggle out of it.

"Natsume! We're gonna be late," she said as she struggled more.

"You want to stop what you're doing right now... " Natsume muttered, pain etched in his voice.

"What? Why?" she asked, suddenly concerned. She turned around to face him when she felt something. "Oh.. " she said, comprehension dawned on her face.

**Pinkish cheeks**

There was silence and blushing faces.

"Uhmm... Are you waiting for me?" she asked as she recovered.

"Hn" And she translated it as yes. She couldn't stop the grin from spreading across her already blushing face.

"Aww, you're cute," she murmured while tugging his hand to continue walking.

And the time was forgotten again.

With narrowed eyes, he hissed, "Don't call a man cute." He went stright ahead, leaving her behind.

"Oh the irony, Natsume! You act like a child," she giggled. Running away, she yelled, "You're so cute!"

She was already ten feet away from him when she was caught. Her lips were caught in a kiss.

**Red, plump lips**

Breathless were they after a moment. She stood there inside his embrace as she gasped for breath. He smirked in triumph and tugged his girlfriend to continue walking.

Hoping to gain her dignity, she opened up an innocent topic. "It was horrible," she began. He turned to look at her instantly.

"My test last week," she continued. "It was horrible."

They were a room away from theirs when he said something, "You did fine."

"How can you say that? You know I suck in Math," she argued.

"Simple," he said. "I'm your tutor."

There was a snort. Koko snorted from inside their room. They stepped inside as his eyes narrowed at the dirty blonde sitting right beside the window. Koko held his hands up.

There was a chorus of greetings as they settled down on their seat.

It was a miracle they weren't late.

Their friends gathered around them as the chattering began. A prank was made righ away.

"Hey, Mikan. Do you remember the guy who gave you flowers?" Anna said out of the blue. The brunette furrowed her eyebrows as she tried to remember it. There was none.

"Oujiro-senpai?" Nonoko added, giving a subtle wink.

Someone twitched.

"Oh him!" she said not really knowing what they were talking about.

"Yeah him!" Anna and Nonoko said in unison. "He was looking for you a while ago. He was so sweet!"

A pencil broke.

The twins broke out in giggles while the rest who caught on tried to conceal their laughter.

"Uhmm... I do-" she was cut off when someone tugged her beside. "Natsume, hey!"

"What are they talking about?" he asked with a tight hold on her waist.

Unable to fight it, their friends broke out in loud laughter and guffaws, the glare sent their way was ignored.

"A jealous Hyuuga. What a wonderful start of the day," Hotaru sniggered at the side.

"Tch. No one will dare anyway," he said, wrapping an arm around her and pulling her to him.

She was about to retort when Misaki-sensei, the biology teacher, entered the room. Everyone settled down including the two.

As if on cue, the class groaned when he wrote the topic on the board. Everybody knew how biology got harder every time. "Genetics is the study of how traits are passed from parents to offspring," he started.

Unfortunately, her attention wasn't on the teacher. "And offsprings usually show some traits of each parent," the teacher continued.

The Hyuuga gave her a glance and noticed she wasn't listening. "Typical," he murmured to himself.

"For a long time, scientists did not understand how this could happen. Then they found that the traits of the parents were passed to offspring by sex cells." Some words the teacher said snapped her out of her reverie.

She scratched her head when he mentioned dominant and recessive genes. 'So that's the wayto know the possible look of our child?' she wondered.

"What are dominant genes and recessive genes? Anybody?" some hands shot up. "Yuu?" he called.

"Dominant genes are genes that keep other genes from showing their traits while Recessive genes are genes that do not show their trait when domianant genes are present." Yuu answered and sat down.

'How did he know that?' she wondered again.

"Thank you, Yuu. That's right," Misaki-sensei continued while she slowly drifted off into fantasy land still half awake.

Then the teacher went to the board and drew a square. "This is a Punnett Square, class. It's a way to show which genes will combine when egg and sperm join. To make things easier, letters are used in place of genes. A large letter, such as F, is used for a dominant gene," he explained.

'Mikan!' she scolded herself inwardly. Though her eyes were betraying her, she reminded herself her grades were already so much behind everyone. She kept on slapping herself midly.

"For example, the large F stands for blue eyes. A small letter, such as f, is used for a recessive gene. The small f stands for amber eyes." She squinted her eyes; the talk about eyes was making her sleepy.

"A person with FF genes is pure dominant and has blue eyes while Ff genes are hybrid and still has blue eyes. A person with ff genes is pure recessive and therefore has a what color of eyes does he have?" Misaki-sensei asked.

Anna answered, "Amber eyes, sensei."

"That's right," Misaki-sensei roamed his eyes around the room and she sat up straight immediately. "So, can someone demonstrate his own example here on the board?" he asked.

Unsurprisingly, no one dared. She wouldn't dare, too.

Someone stood up.

She gasped softly when she saw her boyfriend walking in front, hands in his pockets. He gave her a sideway smirk.

'Don't you dare!' she tried to warn him, burning him inside her mind.

"Nice of you to join the discussion, Hyuuga. I'm surprised," Misaki-sensei said.

"Tch, just give me the chalk," he muttered, nonchalantly.

Unabashed, the biology teacher gave him the chalk, relieved that someone volunteered.

He started to write something inside the box, hidden from everyone's view. After a while, he faced everyone with a light smirk on his face. His eyes caught hers and stared at her.

"You can explain your work now, Hyuuga-san," Misaki-sensei instructed.

"Polka here mentioned that she's going to bear me a son 15 years from now," he started which caused the class to grin while others laughed. "So, I thought about how our son."

She blushed madly. 'Ugh, Natsume!'

"I, being a Hyuuga, have dominant traits," he muttered proudly. "That's why the genes have dominant crimson eyes and raven hair," he pointed to the upper box. "And some recessive hazel eyes and brunette hair."

"That means that there's 75% chance that our son will look exactly like me. No more, no less," he smirked, handling the chalk to Misaki-sensei.

She was gritting her teeth in annoyance and embarassment when the class roared in laughter. She sent him a full glare when he passed by her.

"That's a wonderful example, Hyuuga, but better be careful next time. You might not have this son you're referring to," Misaki-sensei grinned.

* * *

><p>For those who have read the previous version, did I improve? What do you think? I cringed when I read the old version. Honestly.<p>

Thank you for reading.


End file.
